Chronology
This article contains the information of the various stories set within the Buffyverse listed in a chronological order, some are canon but others are not. Timeline The follwing is a list of stories / events that take place in the Buffyverse in a chronological order. It includesn all stories relating to the Buffyverse including episodes, books, comics, video games and spin offs. Buffyverse chronology - Key *'Bold' = Buffyverse canon article *''Bold, italics'' = Buffyverse canon flashbacks article *''Italic'' = Buffyverse non-canon article *''Universe?'' = Stories with this notation have strayed far from what is known to be Buffyverse canon Ancient – 1600 Flashback in B7.15 Get It Done - First Slayer Tales of the Slayers graphic novel story: Prologue Tales of the Slayer I story: A Good Run, (490 BCE) Flashback in B7.05 Selfless - Anya, (Sjornjost, 880) Tales of the Slayer II story: Lady Shobu, (Japan, 980) Tales of the Slayer III story: Dark of the Moon, (1229 and 1250) Tales of the Slayer II story: Abomination, (France, 1320) Flashback in B1.08 I, Robot... You, Jane - Moloch, (1418) Tales of the Slayer IV story: The Rule of Silence, (Spain, 1481) Tales of the Slayers graphic novel story: Righteous (England 16th Century) Tales of the Slayer I story: The White Doe, (London, 1586) 1601 – 1900 History Tales of the Slayer I story: Die Blutgrafin, (Hungary, 1609) Flashback in A2.07 Darla - Darla sired by the Master, (Virginia 1609) Tales of the Slayer II story: Blood and Brine, (The Caribbean, 1661) Flashback in A.15 The Prodigal - Liam leaves home, (Galway 1753) Flashback in B2.21 Becoming I - Liam sired by Darla, (Galway 1753) Flashback in A.15 The Prodigal - Liam murders his family, (Galway 1753) Flashback in A2.07 Darla - Darla, Angelus, Master, (London 1760). Flashback in A3.08 Quickening - Angelus, Darla, Holtz, Holtz's wife and daughter (1764) Flashback in A3.09 Lullaby - Holtz, Holtz's daughter(1764) Flashback in A2.09 The Trial - Angelus and Darla, (1765) Flashback in A3.01 Heartthrob - Holtz vs. Angelus, (1767) Flashback in A3.07 Offspring - Holtz vs. Angelus, (1771) Flashback in A3.09 Lullaby - Holtz and Sahjhan, (1773) Tales of the Slayer I story: Unholy Madness, (France, 1789) Tales of the Slayers graphic novel story: The Innocent, (1789) Angel comic: Angel vs. Frankenstein (1800) Tales of the Vampires graphic novel story: Some Like it Hot, (Early 19th Century) Tales of the Slayers graphic novel story: Presumption, (England, 1813) Tales of the Slayer II story: The Ghosts of Slayers Past, (London, 1843) Tales of the Slayer III story: Ch'ing Shih, (June 10, 1856) Flashback in A2.05 Dear Boy - Darla shows Dru to Angelus (1860) Flashback in B2.21 Becoming I - Angelus taunts Dru at the church (1860) Flashback in A2.05 Dear Boy - Angelus and Darla slaughter Dru's convent (1860) Tales of the Slayer II story: The New Watcher, (Atlanta, 1864) Tales of the Slayer IV story: Alone, (1876 Ireland) Flashbacks in Buffy book: These Our Actors: (1880s) Flashbacks in Buffy comic Spike: Old Times, (London 1880) Flashback in B5.07 Fool for Love: William bumps into Angelus, Dru, and Darla, (London 1880) Flashback in A2.07 Darla - Dru sires William (London 1880) Flashback in B7.17 Lies My Parents Told Me - William sires and stakes his mother (London 1880) Flashback in A5.08 Destiny - Spike and Angelus fight over Dru, (1880 onwards) Tales of the Slayer I story: Mornglom Dreaming, (Kentucky, 1886) Tales of the Vampires, graphic novel story: Jack, (1888, November) Tales of the Vampires: 'Tales of the Vampires' framing story (Late 19th Century tale of some young Watchers' training.) Tales of the Slayers graphic novel story: The Glittering World (Sunnydale, Late 19th Century) Flashback in A5.20 The Girl in Question - Angel, Spike, Darla, Dru, (Italy 1894) Tales of the Slayer story: House of the Vampire, (1897) Flashback in A1.18 Five by Five - Angelus and Darla kill the favorite daughter of the Kalderash Tribe (Romania 1898) Flashback in B2.21 Becoming I - Angelus' soul restored by the Kalderash Tribe, (Romania 1898) Flashback in A1.18 Five by Five - Darla rejects Angelus when she senses his soul (Romania 1898) Flashback in A2.07 Darla - Darla, Dru and Spike nearly wipe out the entire Kalderash Clan. (Romania 1898) Angel comic: Spike vs. Dracula #1 (1898) Flashback in A2.07 Darla - Angelus tracks Darla, Spike and Dru to China (China 1900) Flashback in B5.07 Fool for Love - Spike kills Xin Rong the Vampire Slayer (China 1900) Flashback in A2.07 Darla: Angelus leaves Darla when he can't bring himself to kill innocent humans (China 1900) Flashback in Buffy graphic novel: Spike & Dru story: All's Fair, (1900) 1901 – 1970 History Flashback in A4.15 Orpheus - Angel arrives at New York, (New York 1902) Flashback in B7.05 Selfless - Anyanka enjoys the Russian Revolution (St Petersburg 1905) Angel comic: Angel: Barbary Coast (1906) Tales of the Slayer IV story: Sideshow Slayer, (US, 1911) Angel comic: Blood & Trenches (Sometime During WWI between 1914 and 1919) Tales of the Slayer IV story: Survivors, (Chicago 1919) Flashback in A4.15 Orpheus: Angel saves a puppy, (New York, Early 1920s) Tales of the Slayer II story: The War Between the States (by Mutant Enemy writer Rebecca Rand Kirshner), (New York, 1922) Tales of the Vampires, graphic novel story: Father, (1922 and onwards) Tales of the Slayer I story: Silent Screams, (Germany, 1923) Tales of the Vampires, graphic novel story: Dames, (Las Vegas, 1930s) Angel comic: Spike vs. Dracula (Hollywood, 1930s) Buffy graphic novel: Spike & Dru story: All's Fair, (1933) Tales of the Vampires, graphic novel story: Dust Bowl, (1933) Buffy comic: Tales of the Slayers: Broken Bottle of Djinn, 1937 parts, (New York 1937) Tales of the Slayers graphic novel story: Sonnenblume, (1938) Angel comic: Spike vs. Dracula (World War II) Tales of the Slayer III story: Voodoo Lounge, (Dec. 12, 1940) Buffy book: Spike and Dru: Pretty Maids All in a Row, (1940s) Tales of the Slayer II story: Stakeout on Rush Street, (Chicago, Illinois, 1943) Flashback in A5.13 Why We Fight - Angel and Spike on a submarine during WWII, (Atalantic, 1943) Flashback in A1.05 Rm w/a Vu - Dennis is put into a wall, (LA, 1946) Tales of the Slayer IV story: Undeadsville, (New York, 1952) Flashback in A5.20 The Girl in Question: Spike and Dru, (Italy, 1950s) Flashback in A2.02 Are You Now or Have You Ever Been - Hyperion, (LA, 1952) Flashback in B2.19 I Only Have Eyes for You - High school (Sunnydale 1955) Tales of the Slayer I story: And White Splits the Night, (Florida, 1956) Tales of the Slayer IV story: Back to the Garden, (1969) 1970 – Summer 1996 (Origins) Tales of the Slayers graphic novel story: Nikki Goes Down!, (Nikki Wood story, New York 1970s) Tales of the Slayer IV story: It's All About the Mission, (Nikki Wood story, New York 1973) Flashback in A4.15 Orpheus - Angel, (New York, 1973 or after) Flashbacks in B5.07 Fool for Love and B7.17 Lies My Parents Told Me: (Nikki Wood flashbacks, New York, 1977) Buffy book: Blackout (Nikki Wood story, New York 1977) Tales of the Slayer IV story: Two Teenage Girls at the Mall, (Nebraska, 1981) Flashback in B5.21 The Weight of the World - Buffy and Dawn, (Mid 1980s) Buffy television information from B6.22 Grave - Willow breaks yellow crayon, (Sunnydale, 1987) Buffy graphic novel: The Blood of Carthage, flashbacks: Willow / Xander (Sunnydale, 1987) Flashback in B2.18 Killed by Death - Buffy, (1987 or 1988) Flashback in Buffy graphic novel: The Blood of Carthage: Willow / Xander (Sunnydale, 1989) Flashback in Buffy graphic novel: The Blood of Carthage: Willow / Xander (Sunnydale, 1991) Tales of the Slayer III story: The Code of the Samurai, (Tokyo, 1993) Flashback in A3.18 Double or Nothing - Gunn, (LA, 1995) Flashback in A5.15 A Hole in the World and A5.16 Shells: Fred (Texas, Mid 1990s) Flashback in B2.21 Becoming I - Angel (New York, 1996) Flashback in A4.15 Orpheus - Angel, (New York, 1996) Buffy graphic novel: The Origin (LA, Spring 1996) Buffy graphic novel: Viva Las Buffy, (LA, Summer 1996) Buffy graphic novel: Slayer, Interrupted, (LA, Summer 1996) Buffy graphic novel: A Stake to the Heart, (Sunnydale, Summer 1996) Buffy Season 1: Autumn 1996 – Summer 1997 B1.01 Welcome to the Hellmouth B1.02 The Harvest (Novelization of episode: The Harvest) B1.03 The Witch B1.04 Teacher's Pet (Novelization of episode: Xander Years 1: ‘Teacher's Pet’) Buffy book: Halloween Rain Buffy book: Coyote Moon Buffy book: Night of the Living Rerun B1.05 Never Kill a Boy on the First Date B1.06 The Pack (Novelization of episode: Xander Years 1: ‘The Pack’) B1.07 Angel (Novelization of episode: Angel Chronicles 1: ‘Angel’) ''Buffy'' the Animated Series: Pilot Buffy comic: After These Messages ... We'll Be Right Back! (Dream set in this era) B1.08 I, Robot... You, Jane (Novelization of episode: Willow Files 2: ‘I Robot, You Jane’) B1.09 The Puppet Show B1.10 Nightmares B1.11 Out of Mind, Out of Sight (Novelization of episode: Cordelia Collection, Vol 1: ‘Out of Mind, Out of Sight’) B1.12 Prophecy Girl How I Survived My Summer Vacation Buffy short-story: Dust (Summer 1997) How I Survived My Summer Vacation Buffy short-story: Absalom Rising (Summer 1997) How I Survived My Summer Vacation Buffy short-story: Looks Can Kill (Summer 1997) How I Survived My Summer Vacation Buffy short-story: No Place Like... (Summer 1997) How I Survived My Summer Vacation Buffy short-story: Uncle Dead and the Fourth of July (Summer 1997) How I Survived My Summer Vacation Buffy short-story: The Show Must Go On (Summer 1997) Buffy Season 2: Autumn 1997 – Summer 1998 B2.01 When She Was Bad Buffy comic: Tales of the Slayers: Broken Bottle of Djinn, 1997 parts B2.02 Some Assembly Required (Novelization of episode: Cordelia Collection, Volume 1: ‘Some Assembly Required’) Tales of the Vampires story: The Problem with Vampires Buffy graphic novel: Spike & Dru story: The Queen of Hearts B2.03 School Hard B2.04 Inca Mummy Girl (Novelization of episode: Xander Years 1: ‘Inca Mummy Girl’) B2.05 Reptile Boy (Novelization of episode: Angel Chronicles 1: ‘Reptile Boy’) Buffy graphic novel: Dust Waltz B2.06 Halloween (Novelization of episode: Angel Chronicles 2: ‘Halloween’) B2.07 Lie to Me (Novelization of episode: Angel Chronicles 1: ‘Lie To Me’) B2.08 The Dark Age B2.09 What's My Line, Part One (Novelization of episode: Angel Chronicles 2: ‘What's My Line I’) B2.10 What's My Line, Part Two (Novelization of episode: Angel Chronicles 2: ‘What's My Line II’) Buffy book: Keep Me In Mind Buffy book: The Suicide King Buffy book: Colony Buffy book: Night Terrors Buffy book: After Image Buffy book: Carnival of Souls B2.11 Ted B2.12 Bad Eggs Buffy book: Blooded B2.13 Surprise (Novelization of episode: Angel Chronicles 3: ‘Surprise’) B2.14 Innocence (Novelization of episode: Angel Chronicles 3: ‘Innocence’) B2.15 Phases (Novelization of episode: Willow Files 1: ‘Phases’) B2.16 Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered (Novelization of episode: Xander Years 1: ‘Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered’) B2.17 Passion (Novelization of episode: Angel Chronicles 3: ‘Passion’) Buffy graphic novel: Ring of Fire (by Doug Petrie) B2.18 Killed by Death B2.19 I Only Have Eyes for You B2.20 Go Fish (Novelization of episode: Xander Years 2: ‘Go Fish’) B2.21 Becoming I B2.22 Becoming II Buffy graphic novel: Spike & Dru story: Paint the Town Red (co-authored by James Marsters) Buffy Season 3: Autumn 1998 – Summer 1999 B3.01 Anne B3.02 Dead Man's Party (Novelization of episode: Willow Files 1: ‘Dead Man's Party’) B3.03 Faith, Hope & Trick (Novelization of episode: Faith Trials: ‘Faith, Hope & Trick’) B3.04 Beauty and the Beasts B3.05 Homecoming B3.06 Band Candy Buffy book: Sins of the Father Buffy graphic novel: Play With Fire B3.07 Revelations Buffy video game: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Xbox) Buffy book: Child of the Hunt B3.08 Lovers Walk Flashback in B5.07 Fool for Love, Dru dumps Spike, (Brazil 1998) Buffy graphic novel: Spike & Dru story: Who Made Who Buffy graphic novel: The Remaining Sunlight Buffy book: Ghoul Trouble Buffy book: Paleo B3.09 The Wish Buffy book: The Evil That Men Do B3.10 Amends Tales of the Vampires story: Numb, (During Amends) Buffy graphic novel: Uninvited Guests Buffy comic: The Final Cut Buffy graphic novel: Bad Blood B3.11 Gingerbread (Novelization of episode: Willow Files 2: ‘Gingerbread’) Buffy graphic novel: Food Chain story: Bad Dog (by Doug Petrie) Buffy graphic novel: Crash Test Demons Buffy graphic novel: Pale Reflections B3.12 Helpless (Novelization of episode: Journals of Rupert Giles: ‘Helpless’) B3.13 The Zeppo (Novelization of episode: Xander Years 2: ‘The Zeppo’) B3.14 Bad Girls (Novelization of episode: Faith Trials: ‘Bad Girls’) B3.15 Consequences (Novelization of episode: Faith Trials: ‘Consequences’) B3.16 Doppelgängland (Novelization of episode: Willow Files 2: ‘Doppelgangland’) Buffy book: Doomsday Deck Buffy book: Immortal B3.17 Enemies Buffy graphic novel: Angel: The Hollower Buffy book: Prime Evil Buffy book: Revenant B3.18 Earshot B3.19 Choices (Novelization of episode: Willow Files 2: ‘Choices’) Buffy book: Power of Persuasion B3.20 The Prom (Novelization of episode: Cordelia Collection, Volume 1: ‘The Prom’) Buffy book: Resurrecting Ravana Buffy books: The Gatekeeper Trilogy Buffy book: Return to Chaos Buffy book: Visitors Buffy book: Unnatural Selection Buffy book: Obsidian Fate Buffy book: Deep Water Buffy book: Here Be Monsters Buffy book: The Book of Fours B3.21 Graduation Day, Part One B3.22 Graduation Day, Part Two Buffy graphic novel: Food Chain story: Double Cross (by Doug Petrie) Flashbacks in Buffy graphic novel: Haunted (by Jane Espenson), (Summer 1999) Buffy Season 4 / Angel Season 1: Autumn 1999 – Summer 2000 A1.00 Angel pitch tape (Pilot) A1.01 City of (Novelization of episode: ‘City of') B4.01 The Freshman B4.02 Living Conditions A1.02 Lonely Hearts Angel book: Not Forgotten B4.03 The Harsh Light of Day A1.03 In the Dark B4.04 Fear Itself Buffy graphic novel: Blood of Carthage Angel graphic novel: Surrogates Buffy video game: Buffy The Vampire Slayer (Game Boy Color) Tales of the Slayer II story: All That You Do Comes Back.., (California, 2000) A1.04 I Fall to Pieces B4.05 Beer Bad A1.05 Rm w/a Vu Buffy books: Lost Slayer series B4.06 Wild at Heart Buffy graphic novel: Oz: Into the Wild Buffy book: Oz A1.06 Sense & Sensitivity B4.07 The Initiative A1.07 Bachelor Party Angel book: Close to the Ground Angel book: Soul Trade Angel graphic novel: Earthly Possessions Angel book: Redemption Angel book: Shakedown Angel book: Hollywood Noir Angel book: Avatar Angel book: Bruja Angel book: The Summoned B4.08 Pangs A1.08 I Will Remember You B4.09 Something Blue A1.09 Hero B4.10 Hush A1.10 Parting Gifts B4.11 Doomed A1.11 Somnambulist Angel graphic novel: Strange Bedfellows B4.12 A New Man (Novelization of episode: Journals of Rupert Giles: ‘A New Man’) A1.12 Expecting Angel graphic novel: Hunting Ground B4.13 The I in Team A1.13 She B4.14 Goodbye Iowa Buffy video game: Wrath of the Darkhul King (Gameboy Advance) A1.14 I've Got You Under My Skin B4.15 This Year's Girl A1.15 The Prodigal B4.16 Who Are You? A1.16 The Ring Buffy comic: Giles Buffy comic: Jonathan (by Jane Espenson) B4.17 Superstar Buffy/Angel graphic novel: Past Lives Buffy book: These Our Actors A1.17 Eternity B4.18 Where the Wild Things Are A1.18 Five By Five B4.19 New Moon Rising A1.19 Sanctuary B4.20 The Yoko Factor A1.20 War Zone B4.21 Primeval A1.21 Blind Date B4.22 Restless A1.22 To Shanshu in L.A. Buffy/Angel books: Unseen Trilogy Buffy Season 5 / Angel Season 2: Autumn 2000 – Summer 2001 B5.01 Buffy vs. Dracula A2.01 Judgment Buffy graphic novel: Haunted (by Jane Espenson) B5.02 Real Me A2.02 Are You Now or Have You Ever Been Angel book: Image Angel book: Stranger to the Sun B5.03 The Replacement Buffy graphic novel: False Memories Buffy graphic novel story: Willow & Tara: Wannablessedbe (co-authored by Amber Benson) A2.03 First Impressions Angel graphic novel: Long Night's Journey B5.04 Out of My Mind A2.04 Untouched B5.05 No Place Like Home A2.05 Dear Boy B5.06 Family Buffy graphic novel: Autumnal Angel graphic novel: Autumnal A2.06 Guise Will Be Guise B5.07 Fool for Love A2.07 Darla B5.08 Shadow A2.08 The Shroud of Rahmon B5.09 Listening to Fear A2.09 The Trial B5.10 Into the Woods A2.10 Reunion B5.11 Triangle A2.11 Redefinition B5.12 Checkpoint A2.12 Blood Money A2.13 Happy Anniversary B5.13 Blood Ties (Novelization of episode: Journals of Rupert Giles: ‘Blood Ties’) A2.14 The Thin Dead Line A2.15 Reprise B5.14 Crush A2.16 Epiphany B5.15 I Was Made to Love You A2.17 Disharmony Angel book: Vengeance B5.16 The Body A2.18 Dead End Angel book: Haunted B5.17 Forever A2.19 Belonging Buffy graphic novel: Ugly Little Monsters Chaos Bleeds' comic prequel'' Buffy video game: Chaos Bleeds (Chaos Bleeds Novilization) Tales of the Slayer II story: '''Again, Sunnydale (by Jane Espenson), (California, 2001) B5.18 Intervention Buffy book: Tempted Champions Buffy book: Little Things Buffy book: Crossings Buffy book: Sweet Sixteen B5.19 Tough Love A2.20 Over the Rainbow B5.20 Spiral A2.21 Through the Looking Glass B5.21 The Weight of the World B5.22 The Gift A2.22 There's No Place Like Plrtz Glrb Buffy graphic novel: Death of Buffy story: Lost & Found’ Buffy graphic novel: Death of Buffy main arc: Death of Buffy Buffy Season 6 / Angel Season 3: Autumn 2001 – Summer 2002 Buffy/Angel novel: Cursed Universe? A3.01 Heartthrob B6.01 Bargaining, Part One B6.02 Bargaining, Part Two A3.02 That Vision Thing B6.03 After Life Angel book: Sanctuary A3.03 That Old Gang of Mine B6.04 Flooded A3.04 Carpe Noctem Buffy comic: Reunion Shot (by Jane Espenson) B6.05 Life Serial Buffy graphic novel Willow & Tara story: Wilderness (co-authored by Amber Benson) A3.05 Fredless Buffy book: Wisdom of War Buffy book: Blood and Fog B6.06 All the Way Buffy graphic novel: Note from the Underground A3.06 Billy The Longest Night Angel short-story: The House Where Death Stood Still The Longest Night Angel short-story: A Joyful Noise The Longest Night Angel short-story: I Still Believe The Longest Night Angel short-story: It Can Happen to You The Longest Night Angel short-story: Model Behaviour The Longest Night Angel short-story: Have Gunn, Will Travel The Longest Night Angel short-story: Generous Presence The Longest Night Angel short-story: The Anchoress The Longest Night Angel short-story: Bummed Out The Longest Night Angel short-story: Icicle Memories The Longest Night Angel short-story: Yoke of the Soul The Longest Night Angel short-story: The Sun Child Buffy/Angel novel: Monster Island Angel book: Endangered Species Angel book: Impressions Flashback in B7.05 Selfless - Anya sings ‘Mrs.’ B6.07 Once More, with Feeling A3.07 Offspring B6.08 Tabula Rasa A3.08 Quickening B6.09 Smashed A3.09 Lullaby B6.10 Wrecked A3.10 Dad B6.11 Gone A3.11 Birthday Buffy graphic novel: Creatures of Habit Buffy graphic novel: Death of Buffy story: Withdrawal B6.12 Doublemeat Palace A3.12 Provider B6.13 Dead Things Angel book: Fearless A3.13 Waiting in the Wings B6.14 Older and Far Away A3.14 Couplet B6.15 As You Were A3.15 Loyalty B6.16 Hell's Bells A3.16 Sleep Tight B6.17 Normal Again A3.17 Forgiving Angel comic: Spike: Old Times B6.18 Entropy A3.18 Double or Nothing B6.19 Seeing Red A3.19 The Price B6.20 Villains Buffy books: Wicked Willow Trilogy Universe? A3.20 A New World B6.21 Two to Go B6.22 Grave A3.21 Benediction A3.22 Tomorrow Buffy Season 7 / Angel Season 4: Autumn 2002 – Summer 2003 [Buffy novelization of episode Chosen, including additional season seven material, (Sept 2002-summer 2003)] B7.01 Lessons Buffy/Angel book: Seven Crows Universe? A4.01 Deep Down B7.02 Beneath You A4.02 Ground State B7.03 Same Time, Same Place Buffy book: Apocalypse Memories Universe? A4.03 The House Always Wins B7.04 Help Angel book: Dark Mirror Buffy book: Mortal Fear ("Historian's Note" in book is wrong) Buffy book: Spark and Burn Buffy/Angel book: Heat A4.04 Slouching Toward Bethlehem B7.05 Selfless A4.05 Supersymmetry B7.06 Him Angel book: Solitary Man A4.06 Spin the Bottle Angel book: Book of the Dead Angel book: Love and Death Angel book: Monolith B7.07 Conversations with Dead People A4.07 Apocalypse, Nowish B7.08 Sleeper A4.08 Habeas Corpses B7.09 Never Leave Me A4.09 Long Day's Journey B7.10 Bring on the Night Tales of the Vampires story: Stacey Tales of the Vampires story: Spot the Vampire Tales of the Vampires story: Taking Care of Business A4.10 Awakening B7.11 Showtime B7.12 Potential A4.11 Soulless B7.13 The Killer in Me B7.14 First Date A4.12 Calvary B7.15 Get It Done A4.13 Salvage B7.16 Storyteller A4.14 Release B7.17 Lies My Parents Told Me A4.15 Orpheus B7.18 Dirty Girls A4.16 Players Angel book: Nemesis A4.17 Inside Out A4.18 Shiny Happy People B7.19 Empty Places A4.19 The Magic Bullet A4.20 Sacrifice B7.20 Touched A4.21 Peace Out A4.22 Home B7.21 End of Days B7.22 Chosen Flashback in A5.02 Just Rewards - Spike’s death Angel Season 5: Summer 2003 – 2005 Buffy book: Queen of the Slayers (Summer 2003-2004) A5.01 Conviction A5.02 Just Rewards A5.03 Unleashed A5.04 Hell Bound Tales of the Vampires story: Antique A5.05 Life of the Party Angel comic: Spike: Old Wounds A5.06 The Cautionary Tale of Numero Cinco A5.07 Lineage A5.08 Destiny A5.09 Harm's Way A5.10 Soul Purpose A5.11 Damage Angel comic: Spike: Lost and Found A5.12 You're Welcome Flashback in A5.21 Power Play: Cordelia and Angel kiss A5.13 Why We Fight A5.14 Smile Time (Comic adaption of episode: Smile Time) A5.15 A Hole in the World A5.16 Shells A5.17 Underneath Angel comic: Illyria: Spotlight A5.18 Origin A5.19 Time Bomb A5.20 The Girl in Question A5.21 Power Play A5.22 Not Fade Away (Comic adaption of episode: Not Fade Away) Angel graphic novel: The Curse Angel graphic novel: Old Friends Angel: After the Fall Angel comic: Drusilla Angel comic: First Night Buffy Season 8 Buffy comic: The Long Way Home Buffy comic: The Chain Distant Future Graphic novel: Fray, (26th Century) Tales of the Slayers comic: Tales Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Eight comic: Time of Your Life (Parts)